frozen fairy tail
by diva89101b
Summary: Is it frozen is it fairy takl its both with a little twist


Fairy tail/Frozen crossover

The beginning

Once apon a time there was to twin brothers in a world with magic. The first boy was named gray and he had ice powers. The second boy was named natsu and he had fire powers. The both had the same birth marks but Erza (the mom) and jellal (the dad) had raised they boys spreatly and swear to make sure they don't hurt them self's or others. Erza got natsu and jellal got gray. They still lived in the same city but they just had there eyes open. One day Ezra and jellal planned that they were going to walk. They meet at the fountain. Erza and jellal continued walking. But they were never seen again. But natsu found out they were died because he went to suck some forest fire and saw them hanging on a single branch. As for grey he never came out of his room all he did was read about ice magic.

Coordination day

Today was the day Elsa was going to be named queen. All came in the castle for being close for so long. Gray heard of the queen and decided to go. Natsu loves parties and went to. When he went in natsu saw the most beautiful girl ever. Princess Anna. After the queen stuff, it was time to dance. Natsu asked Anna if she would like to dance they fell right in love. Gray fell in love with queen Elsa and asked her to dance. They both found out they have ice powers. Gray and natsu were dancing beautifully with their ladies till the bumped into each other by the shoulders and noticed the birth mark. After 10 minutes they realized there brothers.

The journey begins

Anna then came in and ask for a accept token from Elsa to marry Anna and Natsu. Elsa said no but told Anna that she was getting married to gray. Anna and natsu hesitated and made Elsa and gray mad. Frozen spikes came up with help from Elsa and gray. Hans and his henchman (zeref and Brian) have concerns and Hans told his henchmen to get them. Together Elsa and gray ran off. Anna and natsu decided to go after them. But after a long discussion Anna stayed to help the kingdom in the winter and natsu went. Natsu went on the horse, said his good byes and started his journey. Natsu went far, screaming gray! Elsa! While Natsu was trying to find them on the top of the mountain, Elsa and gray were doing a sappy love song about escaping the world together and went crazy with the ice and made a castle. Elsa made a beautiful dress with a blue sparkly cape and grey just toke all his clothes off. For natsu the snow fell right in front of him and the horse kicked him off.

He ran while melting the snow and ice in front and found a cabin shop named 7 snow inc. The owners were a girl and her 7 dwarfs. The girls name was Snow White and her 7 dwarfs were helpers. Natsu asked for the winter stuff but all they had were spring stuff.

Her

That's when a girl with blonde hair, big breasts, fancy keys and a side ponytail with only a bit of hair in the ponytail came in. She was in a clock. The clock disappeared and she said Horologium come back I need you for later it's cold. The girl was named Lucy. She was here for the fish but it was too expensive and Lucy tried to sexy her way into getting them but one of the dwarfs didn't accept it but Did get a place for the night. Lucy fell asleep in the cabin next door with her blue cat named happy. Natsu fell asleep beside Lucy for the night and gave her the fish in the morning. Lucy freaked out when she saw a stranger in bed with her. Natsu explained himself and gave her the fish. Happy was happy.

The interloper

And on they went to the top of the mountain right when we were going to go out the door, there was a guy out the door named salamander trying to make Lucy fall in love with him. Lucy did fall in love and salamander was trying to do a sleep spell on her. When natsu wasn't looking he did the sleep spell and kidnapped her. Lucy wasn't replying to what natsu was saying and he looked back seeing that Lucy is getting kidnapped. Happy went to save Lucy while natsu dealed with salamander. Salamander stole the snow mobile but when natsu went to save Lucy he got sick because natsu always gets sick when it comes to transportation. Happy got Lucy and woke her up. Natsu was left alone on the snow mobile kicking salamanders butt. Natsu noticed that a big cliff was what the snow mobile was aiming for. Natsu hold back salamander and at the right time jumped off. As for Lucy and happy they made across the cliff just before happy lost her flying power. Natsu made it.

Finding are true child

After, natsu, Lucy and happy continued their journey. Closer up the mountain there was branches with circle ice bubbles. Natsu, happy and Lucy looked back because they heard a sound. They realized it was a snowman. The snowman said he's name was Olaf. Natsu kicked the head off and happy catches it. Natsu and happy passed the head back and forth, Until happy just throw the head back on. Lucy noticed a sign on olaf's back and told natsu about it. It was a heart that said: Elsa + gray = inside it. Natsu asked if Elsa and gray made him, where they are and everything that has happen. Olaf did know where they are and yes they did make Olaf.

Lets go bring back summer.

Almost at the top of the mountain was a steep hill. Lucy started to try all her cestical keys. None was any help. Happy and Olaf were playing around when they found a staircase to where we need to go. Immediately they went to natsu and Lucy and told them about the stair case. Everyone climbed up the staircase exept for happy. Happy was trying to carve a fish into the ice. Natsu and Lucy knocked and the door creaked open. There was two staircases. The first one gray came down naked and the second one was Elsa coming down with her blue dress and sparkly blue cape. Natsu tried to explain about the forever winter. When Olaf came in. Gray and Elsa saw there sign and fell gushing with love. Natsu tried to explain to come back but Elsa and gray freaked out and froze natsu's heart but natsu didn't know. Gray and Elsa made a big ice monster together to kick Lucy, happy, natsu and Olaf out. Natsu tried to melt the monster but his powers was very weak. They ran and jumped off the cliff.

Cold love

When they got cleaned off natsu started to get very cold and his pink hair was turning white. Lucy had the perfect person to go to. Juvia, she had blue, short hair and she was a love geek. We went to see her and she thought Lucy and natsu were a couple with all her calling for wedding plans. After her sappy love song: Do what you want by lady gaga . Juvia dressed crazy like lady gaga and doing some sexy moves and flipping her hair. Moving to the music in a sassy mode. After her big solo, natsu went really cold and was told to find his true love. They got a snowmobile from juvia and went back to the castle to find Anna.

Catch em all

During there journey, Anna, hans and hans henchmen went to hunt down elsa and gray but gray and elsa tried to fight back when one of the henchmen shot down and hit down the ice air freshener.

Cold so cold

When they got to the front door of the castle, Lucy toke out Virgo (a maid) to take natsu someplace warm. When they toke natsu at the fire place he asked for Anna. Virgo told Anna that she is in a big frozen ice cube because of Elsa and gray she was like that. Olaf came in and natsu told Olaf what happened. Natsu needed help to the door. Olaf didn't allow it because natsu needed to be warm. Natsu explained that Lucy was is my true love if Anna is frozen.

Don't look back, don't look back, LOOK BACK!

Happy and Lucy was up the mountain that was the way to the town. Happy was not pleased and begged Lucy to go back. When Lucy was deciding she looked back and saw a big storm. Happy took out her wings and carried Lucy to the castle as the Strom got badder. The water was ice and started breaking. Happy had lost her power to fly and she fell right in the ice cold water. Lucy was worried because happy wasn't coming up. After a couple seconds, happy came up and told Lucy to move on. Lucy started dashing and screaming NATSU! Natsu came stumbling closer.

Oh no you didn't

Hans told gray and Elsa that natsu is died because they froze his heart. Elsa fainted and gray dropped to the ground. Hans took out his sword. Natsu stumbled/ran over to save gray and Elsa.

Froze into pieces

Natsu froze into a statue and the sword broke to pieces. Olaf took froze Anna out where everyone was. Elsa started crying over Anna and gray started crying over natsu. Elsa and gray was to selfish about each other and was not thinking about others.

Thaw a frozen heart

When they continued crying, natsu started to thaw out. Elsa and gray realized love was to thaw a cold heart. Elsa and gray both did a love duet and the whole place thawed out. And the water and sunken ships replaced it selfes. Anna started to thaw out while the town was thawing out too. It was sunny and everyone was happy.

Everyone gets what they want

Olaf started to melt but gray helped the little guy out. Natsu did fire punch on Hans and Hans and his henchmen went back to their crappy home/jail. As for Anna and natsu they just became friends and Lucy and natsu became boyfriend and girlfriend. Natsu got Lucy a gift: celestic keys with a bag of money. Natsu was happy that she liked it and swing her up in the air. Natsu was so happy that he asked for a kiss in a awkward way. Lucy gave him a kiss than natsu came and gave a big smooch (that took like 3 hours) as for happy she got her own fishermen to get fish for her and Olaf got his own cloud and got to see summer. Elsa and gray made a ice rink at the town square ( the middle of the town) with beautiful designs. Elsa made Anna and Lucy skates and gray made skates for natsu. Natsu, Lucy, Elsa,gray,Anna,Olaf and happy all skated lived happily ever after.

Gray: HOW DID I GET NAKED AGAIN!


End file.
